wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hits And Rarities
"Hit Songs And Rarities" is a Wiggles album released on October 19th 2012. It includes songs from the past 21 years and including some that are considerably rare, as well as two The Wiggles Radio Show episodes. The album is known on iTunes as Hit Songs and Rarities while on CD it's called Hits and Rarities. Song List # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Big Birthday!) # Fruit Salad (from Yummy Yummy) # Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video) # Five Little Joeys (from Big Red Car) # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Toot Toot!) # Dr. Knickerbocker (from The Wiggles Big Birthday!) # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) # Je Suis Dorothy the Dinosaur (French Version of I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur, from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book) # Monkey Man (feat. Kylie Minogue, from The Wiggles Go Bananas! A New Collection Of Songs About Animals!) # Taba Naba (feat. Christine Anu, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (from Toot Toot!) # I'm A Cow (from Big Red Car) # The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) # Advance Australia Fair (from Advance Australia Fair) # Romp Bomp A Stomp (from Wake Up Jeff!) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (from Pop Go The Wiggles!) # Shaky Shaky (from Yummy Yummy) # Walk On The Wild Side (Wiggly version, from Andrew Denton's Musical Challenge Vol. 2) # Follow The Leader (from Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn) # The Crocodile Hunter (feat. Steve Irwin, from Wiggly Safari) # Lechoo Yeladim (from Here Comes a Song) # Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry (Spanish Version of Move Your Arms Like Henry, from Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat) # Getting Strong! (Greg Page Version, previously unreleased) # I Climb Ten Stairs (Mandarin Version, most likely from Lights, Camera, Action!) # Wake Up Jeff! (from Wake Up Jeff!) # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) (from Stories And Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) # The Shimmie Shake! (from The Wiggles' Big Birthday!) # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (from Toot Toot!) # The Wiggles Radio Show episode – Hip Hop Henry (includes shortened version of Wigglemix from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) # The Wiggles Radio Show episode – The Comedy Show (includes Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! and Here Come Our Friends from Surfer Jeff) iTunes LP Bonus features The iTunes LP version of this album also includes a menu screen where you can choose each song, view a biography of The Wiggles, a gallery of posters, as well as watch the following bonus video clips: #Captain Feathersword (From Wiggle Time! 1993) #Wake Up Danny! (Taiwanese version of Wake Up Jeff!) #Henry the Octopus (From Wiggle Time! 1993) #Big Red Car (From Big Red Car) #Hot Potato (From Yummy Yummy 1994) #Getting Strong! (From Greg's unreleased version of Getting Strong!) #Smell Your Way Through The Day (From Greg's unreleased version of Getting Strong!) iTunes LP Gallery Hit Songs and Rarities/Gallery Staff *The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis Trivia *I'm A Cow is credited as "Jeff's only solo song", but he actually had two, the other being Would You Giggle. *The only song that had never been on any album before is Greg's new version of Getting Strong!. Additionally, the Spanish version of Move Your Arms Like Henry and the Mandarin version of I Climb Ten Stairs had never been released on an Australian album before, after only in the Americas and Asia respectively. *The video clips of Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus, and Hot Potato are said to be from "Deleted videos" instead of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy. * The songs Advance Australia Fair and Walk On The Wild Side resurface on this album. * Jacques the Shark returns on this album. Gallery HitSongsandRarities-CD.jpg|CD Cover HitSongsandRarities-BackCover.jpg|Back Cover HitSongsandRarities-ITunesLP.jpg|iTunes LP Poster WP_20151029_022.jpg|Disc WP_20151030_019.jpg|Booklet IMG_9893.jpg|MGM Back cover Bonus Video Gallery See here Category:Best Of albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2012 Category:2012 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that was released only in Australia